Chasing Da Sun
by Greyson's fetus
Summary: Katniss Everdeen tidak mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan posisi adik kecilnya di The Hunger Games ke-74. Bagaimana Prim yang rapuh akan bertahan? Prim's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Da Sun**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collin's**

**Pairing: Primrose Everdeen**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen tidak mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan posisi adik kecilnya di The Hunger Games ke-74. Bagaimana Prim yang rapuh akan bertahan?**

**Warnisng: OOC, gaje, freak, miss typo(s), bertele-tele, dkk.**

**RnR Please?**

**Prim's POV**

Aku bergelung di matras tua ini. Mataku terbuka lebar dan aku yakin mereka bersinar di bawah terangnya bulan.

Buttercup, kucing malang yang kutemukan beberapa tahun lalu, bergelung di kakiku.

Katniss, kakakku, masih tertidur pulas di sebelahku. Aku berbeda jauh dengannya. Ia berambut cokelat gelap dan jago berburu.

Aku berambut pirang dan tidak pandai berburu, seperti ibuku. Aku berumur 12 tahun dan namaku adalah Primrose Everdeen. Katniss biasa memanggilku Prim.

Kami tinggal di Distrik 12. Distrik termiskin di Capitol, Panem. Dulu ada 13 Distrik namun distrik tersebut sudah dihancurkan. Dan di sinilah aku, bergelung cemas menunggu pagi menyongsong.

Pagi datang. Aku segera membangunkan ibuku. Di sebelah kananku tidak ada orang. Katniss pasti sudah pergi berburu subuh tadi. Aku berjalan kaku menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk hari ini.

Katniss sudah pulang, membawa sup kambing. Pasti dari Mrs. Greasy Sae dari Hob. Itu memang ilegal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi makan dan mencoba untuk tetap memakan makananku yang enak ini. Makananku terasa pahit dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Ingin sekali aku memuntahkan semuanya.

Aku tau penyebabnya. Hari ini adalah Hunger Games ke-74. Hunger Games adalah 'permainan' Capitol yang dibuat untuk para anak-anak umur 12 sampai 18 tahun dari Distrik Satu sampai Dua Belas. Hunger Games bertujuan untuk membunuh ataupun dibunuh.

Aku sudah bisa menjadi salah satu tribut perempuan kali ini. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk ini. Aku hanya tak yakin apa aku akan dipilih atau tidak. Aku tak ingin dipilih. Jika aku dipilih, aku pasti tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari 10 menit. Aku lemah. Aku rapuh. Seperti yang dikatakan Katniss.

Ibuku mengepang rambut Katniss dan memberikan baju terusan biru terbaiknya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kau sangat cantik," aku bergumam. "Aku harap aku terlihat sepertimu," lanjutku.

Katniss mendesah lalu berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Ia berlutut di hadapanku dan mengusap lembut pipiku, "Kau cantik, Prim. Kau cantik dengan caramu."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Katniss memang cantik. Aku memakai kemeja putih dan rok abu-abu polos. Rambutku dikepang dua. Dan aku memakai sepatu fantofel hitam.

"Ayo, Prim," ajak Katniss sambil menggadeng tanganku, yang pasti sudah basah. Aku berjalan kaku mengikutinya. Lalu di tengah jalan menuju pemeriksaan darah, itu untuk mengetahui apa kau cukup umur atau tidak, aku tersentak takut dan tak mau berjalan.

Katniss langsung memegang pundakku, "Prim, tak apa. Itu tak sakit. Berikan jarimu dan hanya menggigit sedikit. Itu tak apa, oke?" Aku mengangguk pasrah.

Aku sampai di pemeriksaan darah. Seorang Penjaga Perdamaian berkata tegas, "Berikan jarimu!" Aku terdiam. "Berikan!" Ucapnya lebih tegas. Aku memberikan jari telunjukku. Ia menusuk tanganku dan aku tersentak. Setetes darahku ditaruh di kertas. Lalu sebuah pemindai memindai darahku dan lampu warna hijau menyala.

Aku disuruh pergi ke arah kanan dan berbaris dengan anak-anak perempuan berumur 12 tahun lainnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku tegang. Namun aku teringat perkataan Katniss semalam.

"Prim, kau tak akan terpilih. Ini tahun pertamamu, oke?" Ucapnya, menenangkanku. Tapi, tetap saja aku tak tenang. Aku memintanya tidur di sebelahku jika tiba-tiba aku terbangun karena mimpi burukku tentang Hunger Games.

Aku membuka mataku lebar dan mengatupkan gigiku rapat-rapat ketika seorang dari Capitol dengan wig keriting pirang dan baju berwarna merah muda terang.

"Selamat pagi! Selamat hari Hunger Games ke-74! Semoga keberuntungan terdapat di pihakmu selalu!" Serunya.

Tak ada yang bertepuk tangan. Hening. Siapa yang senang dengan The Hunger Games ini?

"Baiklah, sudah siap? Wanita lebih dulu!" Ucap Effie Trinket, itu namanya. Perempuan itu berjalan menuju sebuah bola kaca besar berisi kertas-kertas yang salah satunya akan diambil untuk menjadi tribut perempuan di The Hunger Games ke-74 ini.

Effie mengambil sebuah kertas dan membukanya. Aku sebenarnya lebih berharap bukan nama Katniss, aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Dan memang. Memang bukan nama Katniss.

Tapi Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing Da Sun**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collin's**

**Pairing: Primrose Everdeen**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen tidak mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan posisi adik kecilnya di The Hunger Games ke-74. Bagaimana Prim yang rapuh akan bertahan?**

**Warnisng: OOC, gaje, freak, miss typo(s), bertele-tele, dkk.**

**RnR Please?**

**Prim's POV**

Seketika pandangan di depanku kabur. Aku tersentak. Kudengar beberapa orang tua mendesah tak setuju jika yang maju adalah anak berumur 12 tahun.

Semua anak perempuan menatapku dengan pandangan setengah lega setengah kasihan. Aku menggerakkan bola mataku dari kiri ke kanan, dari kanan ke kiri.

"Ayo, maju!" Pekik Effie Trinket, bahagia. Aku melangkah setengah, masih tak percaya akan hal ini. Keningku berkerut. Tanganku mengepal kuat.

"Ayo!" Pekiknya sekali lagi. Aku melangkah kaku dan memasukan kemejaku yang keluar di belakang seperti ekor bebek.

Seorang Penjaga Perdmaian membimbingku naik menuju podium. Kurasakan semua buram terkena air. Oh, tidak. Jangan saat ini. Aku akan menangis.

Dalam mata yang berair lebih ini kulihat Mom menetaskan air matanya dan terisak-isak. Kulihat Katniss mentapku dan Effie tak percaya, dadanya naik turun, dan kulihat sepertinya ia akan menangis. Lalu kulihat Gale, teman laki-laki berburu Katniss, menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia menatap Katniss dan aku bergantian.

"Baiklah, selamat! Giliran laki-laki sekarang!" Seru Effie ceria. Effie berjalan ke bola kaca besar di bagian kiri podium. Ia mengambil satu dan membacakan namanya.

"Peeta Mellark!" Seru Effie menyeringai senang. Peeta? Siapa dia? Tunggu. Peeta Mellark. Mellark. Jangan bilang kalau dia anak dari Mellark's Bakery. Ayahnya sangat baik kepadaku, tak seperti ibunya.

Malam itu musim dingin. Aku dan Katniss berjalan pulang setelah memetik beberapa dedaunan herbal. Tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah rumah yang lampunya bersinar berwarna kuning cerah.

Aku langsung memohon pada Katniss agar berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi pemandangan itu. Katniss mengijinkanku. Ternyata ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik lagi.

Banyak kue-kue yang dihias dengan fondant atau krim berwarna-warni. Aku menyukai semuanya. Namun satu yang paling kusukai adalah kue bercetakan bintang dengan hiasan fondant merah muda dan jingga.

Kue itu sangat sederhana dibanding yang lain. Namun entah mengapa aku menyukai kue kecil-kecil itu. Dan aku langsung mengingat-ingat nama toko kue itu, 'Mellark's Bakery'.

Peeta Mellark, lelaki berambut pirang dan bertubuh gempal, berjalan menuju podium sambil menatapku dalam.

Kurasakan daguku bergetar. Jangan menangis, Prim. Aku terlalu cengeng. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mataku rasanya tidak dapat ditahan. Tak terasa sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipiku.

Peeta maju dan tak melepaskan pandangannya padaku. Aku melihat sebersit rasa kasihan di matanya. Lalu kulihat Katniss. Matanya juga sudah basah dan ia menggeleng. Ia membentuk mulutnya dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

Jangan menangis, Prim. Itu yang kulihat dari gerakan bibirnya. Aku mengangguk kecil dan menghapus air mataku perlahan.

"Baiklah, ini tribut kita! Tepuk tangan!" Seru Effie. Sekali lagi hening. Hanya kulihat tatapan rasa kasihan dijatuhkan padaku.

Aku tak ingin menjalani ini. Hunger Games. Aku tak mau membunuh! Membunuh orang itu dosa! Lagipula, bukankah jika orang terluka kita harus menolongnya?

Primrose Everdeen! Ini Hunger Games! Dan kau harus lebih tegar dan kuat! Tapi aku tak bisa. Jiwaku diutus untuk menyenbuhkan yang sakit. Aku tak dapat menggunakan semua benda-benda berbahaya. Itu mengerikan.

Aku tak ingin membunuh tribut lain. Bagaimana kalau ia baik terhadapku? Bagaimana kalau ia menolongku di arena nanti?

Dan lagipula aku tak mau membunuh Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chasing Da Sun**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collin's**

**Pairing: Primrose Everdeen**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen tidak mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan posisi adik kecilnya di The Hunger Games ke-74. Bagaimana Prim yang rapuh akan bertahan?**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, freak, miss typo(s), bertele-tele, dkk.**

**RnR Please?**

**Prim's POVs**

Aku dan Peeta dimasukkan ke ruangan berbeda di suatu gedung. Aku memusatkan pandangan pada ruangan mewah ini.

Sofa-sofa empuk langsung kududuki. Karpet beludru dengan ukiran khas Capitol. Rak-rak buku tempat buku-buku tebal dan miniatur-miniatur Hunger Games. Luas ruangan ini mungkin sama seperti luas rumahku.

Aku tau mengapa aku di sini. Ini saat dimana orang-orang yang menyayangi tribut mendatagi si tribut satu per satu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir kalinya.

Pintu terbuka. Ibu dan Katniss langsung berlari masuk dan memelukku. Aku balas memeluk mereka. Kami menangis dan berpelukan lama sekali. Aku tergencet di antara mereka, namun aku tak keberatan. Aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Prim," isak ibuku. Katniss melepaskan pelukanku. Aku langsung duduk di pangkuannya dan mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya. Air mataku berderai.

"Katniss, aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Aku tak mau membunuh mereka," rengekku. Katniss menggeleng lemah, "Ssshh... Prim, kali ini kau harus kuat," bisik Katniss. Aku kembali menangis dan memeluk erat kakakku.

Lalu ibuku berkata, "Kau tetap anakku yang manis, Prim." Aku langsung bergerak ke ibuku, "Mommy..."

Seorang Penjaga Perdamaian kemudian masuk dan mengatakan bahwa waktu mereka sudah habis. Kami berpelukan lagi dan Katniss mengatakan, "Kau harus pulang." Ia mencium keningku dan pergi mengikuti ibuku.

Kemudian datang lagi seorang bapak-bapak tua. "Mr. Mellark?" Gumamku tak percaya. Mr. Mellark tersenyum dan memberikan kantung cokelat kertas. Aku langsung membukanya. Kue bintang kecil itu! Aku menghitungnya.

Satu... Dua... Tiga... Ada dua belas bintang kecil! Aku tersenyum senang dan langsung berlari memeluknya, "Terima kasih banyak, Mr. Mellark!"

Mr. Mellark memelukku dan berlutut di hadapanku, "Kau gadis kecil yang manis. Aku tak tau caranya, tapi buatlah Distrik Duabelas bersinar terrang layaknya bintang-bintang yang kuberikan."

Senyumku perlahan pudar, "Bagaimana dengan anakmu? Aku tak bisa membunuhnya."

Mr. Mellark menghela nafas berat, "Aku menyayangi Peeta dan kuharap kau bisa berteman dengannya. Aku tak mau kau membunuhnya dan aku tak mau ia membunuhmu. Bertemanlah, itu urusan nanti."

Seorang Penjaga Perdamaian masuk dan mengatakan bahwa waktunya sudah habis. Mr. Mellark menepuk kepalaku penuh kasih dan keluar dari ruangan.

Aku memandang penuh kagum pada kue bintang itu. Entah bagaimana Mr. Mellark melakukannya, ia membuat semua bintang-bintang itu berkelap-kelip jika terkena cahaya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Lalu pintu terbuka lagi. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 180 sentimeter dan berbadan tegap masuk. Belum sempat aku melihatnya dengan jelas, orang itu sudah mengangkatku ke udara dan menggedongku.

Aku langsung terpekik, "Gale!" Aku memeluknya. Gale, teman berburu Katniss, juga orang penting di hidupku. Hampir setiap hari ia menyisakan waktunya untuk bermain denganku.

Gale masih menggedongku, "Prim, aku tak percaya kau bisa maju untuk kompetisi kejam ini. Kemungkinan kau dipilih itu satu banding seribu."

Aku kembali meneteskan air mata, "Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?" Gale duduk dan mendudukanku di pangkuannya. "Prim, banyak cara agar kau bisa menang. Namun, kau rapuh. Menjauh dari peserta lain dan cari air. Kau tau dedaunan dan beri-beri yang bisa dimakan, bukan? Nah, hiduplah dari itu."

"Tapi, aku takut," tangisku lagi. "Prim, dengan sangat aku memohon. Jadilah kuat untuk kali ini," bisik Gale. "Menangkan itu untuk Katniss, ibumu, dan aku."

Seorang Penjaga Perdamaian memanggil Gale lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gale tidak bergerak, ia memelukku erat. Penjaga Perdamaian itu menyeret Gale keluar dan ia berseru, "Kau harus pulang!"

Aku terduduk diam menatap Gale ditarik keluar oleh Penjaga Perdamaian. Aku mengambil bungkusan kue bintang-bintang itu dan melihat lagi kue-kue itu. Kue-kue itu bercahaya sekali. Aku merasa sayang jika aku tak memakannya. Aku mengambil salah satu kue itu dan di bawah nya ada rantai.

Rantai? Dengan cepat aku menaruh kembali kue itu dan menarik rantai tipis itu. Warnanya silver. Dan di bandulnya bergambar burung Mockingjay.

Mockingjay. Burung gabungan antara Jabberjay dan Mockingbird. Burung ini bisa mengikuti alunan nyanyian yang manusia nyanyikan. Mendiang ayahku dan Katniss suka menyanyikan sebuah nada dan aku sangat yakin burung-burung Mockingjay diam untuk mendengarkan nyanyian mereka lalu setelah mereka selesai menyanyikan itu, Mockingjay akan mengulang nada-nada itu.

Aku langsung memakai kalung itu setelah Penjaga Perdamaian mengantar aku dan Peeta ke stasiun. Di sana kereta dari Capitol sudah menunggu kami. Kereta dengan kecepatan rata-rata 250 mil/jam ini akan mengantar kami ke Capitol. Mungkin sekitar satu hari setengah, mengingat jauhnya jarak distrik kami ke sana.

Aku masuk ke dalam kereta dan berlari cepat menuju ruanganku. Tidak mungkin. Kamar ini sangat besar. Bahkan tempat tidurnya bisa muat untuk lima anak kecil. Lantainya karpet dan di dalam kamarku ada kamar mandi dengan pancuran air panas maupun dingin. Lemari penuh dengan baju-baju yang bagus.

Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi di bawah pancuran air hangat. Rasanya seperti berada di bawah hujan-hujanan. Bedanya ini air hangat. Di rumah, aku harus memasak air dulu jika mau mandi air panas.

Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan rambut pirangku, aku langsung memakai baju terusan tipis berwarna ungu muda dan sepatu flat biru. Kupakai jepitan pita hijau tosca untuk menjepit seperempat rambut ku ke belakang. Tidak lupa kukenakan kalung berbandul Mockingjay-ku.

Aku keluar menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Effie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy, dan Peeta Mellark. Haymitch mentorku. Dia pria tua yang suka mabuk-mabukan.

Aku duduk di sebelah Peeta, di hadapan Effie. Mejanya besar jadi bisa muat banyak piring-piring makanan.

Aku makan banyak sekali, tetapi tetap memperhatikan tata krama meja makan. Lalu Haymitch berkata, "Kau kecil sekali, sweetheart."

Aku menautkan alisku, "Apa?"  
"Kau," tunjuk Haymitch padaku, "Badanmu kecil. Pasti kau sulit untuk ditangkap."

Salah besar. Aku mudah untuk ditangkap. Lariku tidak cepat dan aku tak punya tenaga, jujur saja.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku lemah."  
Mata Haymitch dan Effie langsung menatapku tajam.  
"Apa maksudmu, sweetheart?" Tanya Haymitch.  
"Aku tak seperti kakakku, Katniss. Aku lemah, rapuh, dan hanya jago dalam urusan mengobati," aku mengaku.

"A-aku tak pernah ingin untuk ikut dalam kompetisi ini. Katniss pernah mengajariku memanah dan hasilnya sangat buruk. Aku langsung membawa kelinci itu ke rumah dan mengobatinya," isakku.

Effie dan Haymitch berpandangan dan aku bisa tau mereka mengatakan, 'Kasihan sekali anak ini.'

Aku menangis dalam diam. Kepalaku tertunduk dan bahuku bergetar hebat. Peeta meletakkan tangan kanannya ke bahuku.

"Kalian tidak harus berkata apa pun. Aku tau aku tidak berguna. Sebaiknya aku pergi," tangisku.

Aku berlari keluar Ruang Makan dan langsung menuju kamarku. Aku menangis terisak-isak sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Katniss dan ibuku.

Aku bergelung di tempat tidurku dan mencoba untuk tidur.


End file.
